A wireless sensor network (WSN) is a network system to which one or more sink and sensor nodes contribute. The sink and the sensor nodes communicate wirelessly. The WSN transmits sensor data at low power using multiple hops and dynamic transmission paths, and supports a variety of network topologies.
The transmission range of the WSN is limited by the distribution of the sensor nodes. A single WSN is not flexible in its transmission range. The user needs to set more sensor nodes when they want to extend the transmission range. Different WSNs in the same environment cannot at present communicate with each other